The Origin Of The Name Polka Dots
by SanityDeprived
Summary: Life at the Academy was hard; it didn’t help when you had a perv on the loose spending his every waking moment trying to have a peek at your panties." One shot! This was just experimental. My version of the origin of the name "Polka Dots".


NATSUME HYUUGA a.k.a The Black Cat

In opposition to what almost all of Alice Academy would think, I thought Hyuuga was a downright asshole.

If that language wasn't enough to explain to you what I mean, then try this…  
Hyuuga is obnoxious, he's perverted, he's mean, he's infuriating, and he's absolutely adamant on making my life hell.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was so damn cold. Where the hell was he? He promised he'd be back before the week was up, not like I usually took any of his promises to heart, but I was worried sick. Only four more hours and the week would be up. No one knew I was out here, in the rain, wetting my ass off for him. Screw missions, screw Persona for assigning them to him, and screw life for manipulating me into getting worried for his rotten soul._

_Three more hours, and then he would break his promise. My heart twisted with worry, he didn't deserve this, but for some reason I couldn't get myself to walk back to my dorm, despite how warm my bed would have been, waiting for me._

_Bad, un-rational thoughts flooded me. I began to cry. Damn it. He had to come home. He just had to. Oh god! Where the hell was he? He was strong, he would fight. That I knew for sure. He was a dangerous ability for Kami's sake. But what if the fight left in him wasn't enough? What if he was hurt? _

_No! Mikan, listen to yourself! We're talking about Natsume right? THE Natsume Hyuuga. He'd come home, he always did. But something just wasn't right._

_Two more hours and I was slumped up, hugging my knees and rocking back and forth on the dirty, wet road of Alice Academy. Natsume, please, please, come back, I hate you for making me say this but I need you. I need you so much. Please come back. I broke down completely after that, but no amount of crying put me to sleep. I couldn't sleep. Sleep seemed so irrelevant, so unimportant, and so trivial. I probably wouldn't ever genuinely sleep if he didn't come back now._

_Just over an hour left. Screw you Hyuuga for doing this to me. Oh Kami please let him be alive, please! I couldn't cry anymore, there just weren't any tears left. I'd spent the whole week waiting for him to come back, and now him coming back seemed so far away. Sob._

_Forty five minutes until I could never sleep again. My prayers were answered.  
He came through the gates looking like some forbidden angel. I thought I was dreaming in the beginning, the relief was just too overwhelming. But I could never dream up those many details. After all, I had never really "Looked" at Natsume Hyuuga until then. I took my time as I drank him in. His sweatshirt was drenched and it stuck to his body, revealing a well toned body that made my heartbeat zoom up and his hair stuck out at these adorable awkward angles. His mouth was set in a grim line and his beautiful red eyes looked tired as he slowly brought them to mine._

"_Mika-"he began to ask, I didn't let him finish though. I was hugging him with every ounce of energy I had left. I didn't care that I was sixteen and that this should have been embarrassing. I didn't care about anything right then. He was alive. I was elated up to the point of insanity. _

_He sighed, and I could only squeeze him harder, the asshole was alive! ALIVE! Thank you Kami, thank you so much. He stroked my hair and asked me "You lost all faith in my promise, didn't you?"_

_I pushed myself a little away from him so that I could look into his eyes. His hands stayed stubbornly at my waist, but I didn't mind. I raised my hand and curled it into a loose fist and mock punched him in the arm. "You're a real sadist you know?"_

"_Me?" he asked in mock innocence.  
"Yeah you."  
"You need to sleep, little girl"  
"You do too. And incase you haven't noticed yet, I do have a name"  
"Yeah, and its little girl, I know"  
"Aargh!"  
"Muhahaha"  
"sigh! You worried the shit out of me, you know?"  
"Missed me that much, huh?"  
"You wish."  
"I do actually"  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing. Let me walk you home?"  
"Like I would forgive you if you didn't"  
"Hn. You're cold."  
"No shit!"  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Come here."_

_And I did, just because he asked. Go to him, I mean. Anyhow I was already half hugging him; he just squeezed me a little tighter and let his Alice course through his veins, warming me. The sudden burst of warmth felt amazing, raindrops evaporated right before they could land on his skin._

"_Thanks"  
"My pleasure" he said smirking, something about hearing that from me gave him an odd satisfaction, like it was his duty to keep me warm or something.  
"We should go now." I let him know, and so we started walking across the dark, deserted Academy, avoiding puddles of water. Well at least he was, I was jumping over them._

_He wasn't annoyed with me though. He let me have my fun. Though he did mention that I would fall in a puddle once and loose all the remaining brain cells I had. I kicked him for that, and he didn't seem too happy about it._

"_You're going to pay for that" he warned me but I was already sprinting.  
I could tell he was running slowly on purpose.  
"Slow down Mikan! You'll slip, fall, and die. I don't think the world would mind much though!" he hollered._

_And as if right on queue, I lost my footing._

_THUD!_

"_Ow!" I groaned as I landed flat on my butt.  
Natsume couldn't stop grinning like a maniac as he stuck his hand out for me. All traces of tiredness gone.  
While I took it and hoisted myself up he asked me "So, did you learn your lesson no to be so damn bubbly, polka dots?"_

"_Huh?" I thought of his newly acquired nickname for me, when it stuck me like a blow to my dignity.  
I hurriedly let go of his hand and straightened my skirt as I yelled "Natsume, you're a bloody perv!" _

Since the past few weeks, I'd been hoping Natsume would say THE three words, every girl in the Academy was hoping he would say to them, to me. You know, "I Love You". But instead, being Natsume Hyuuga, he offered me these three…

"_Nice ass, Polka" he smirked and just like that my elated mood was buried some where deep underground._

He's never stopped you know. Calling me Polka, I mean.


End file.
